There's more than meets the eye!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE! Everyone in their life has been narrow minded or stereotypical at some point, but never do you expect such things from your best friends. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so na, na, na, na, na!!!  
  
A/N : Ok, I know what you're all going to be thinking once you've read this first chapter – CORNY. Right I'm gonna tell ya now, it sortas links with Baywatch, but don't worry there's gonna be no Macho Mitch to save the day every time or CJ to knock herself out when she's running lol. Ok, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
It was another normal day for me. It was summer break, the last summer I would have before I graduated college, and instead of having fun like most other students, I was working, working at keeping them safe. I had been a L.A county lifeguard for 2 years now, spending the majority of my time saving lives. I couldn't remember how many college students I had dragged out of the surf for swimming under the influence of the most dangerous substance you could drink before swimming, and I knew this summer would be exactly the same.  
  
"Morning Barney". I greeted my elder, as I pulled up in the truck, to pick him up and take him to his tower, on the way to mine.  
  
"Hey Connie. So hows it feel to have finished college for the summer"? He replied cheerfully.  
  
"No different, except I know that I'm gonna be pulling at least 10% of the college's students out of the water over the summer". I laughed a little.  
  
"If only they all had your sense". He laughed back. "I hear it's gonna be a scorcher today, so be prepared for it". He told me as he climbed out at his tower.  
  
"I will, Have a good day". I began driving on, to the next tower.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"C'mon guys, it'll be fun". Louise, Guy's girlfriend whined. "Julie, help". She looked at me.  
  
"Louise' right guys, we haven't come to L.A to just sit on our butts in a hotel room, you can sit on your butts at the beach, whilst you get some fresh air". I joined in.  
  
This was supposed to be a holiday for us, as well as visiting Connie, Adam, Russ and Averman. We hadn't seen each other in 2 years. We had kept in touch and when they offered us the chance to visit them, we had jumped at the chance, especially since it was L.A. We weren't going to be seeing them until the end of the week, but we had decided to come a few days early, mainly so we could recover from flying all the way across the US.  
  
We eventually managed to pry Charlie and Guy away from the hockey game that was on the TV and to the beach. When we got there, I was stunned, it wasn't as busy as I had expected, yet it was still quite busy. We found somewhere to spread our beach towels, and whilst the guys went for a swim, I striped to my bathing suite along with Louise and laid down atop my towel to sunbathe. Half an hour later the guys had joined us, and we were all just sat around chatting.  
  
"HEY LOOK A RESCUE" I heard someone shout.  
  
We all looked up just intime to see a young woman in an orangey/red swimsuit dash toward the water and dive in. Finding this a bit of a distraction from our conversation, we all stood up and wandered closer.  
  
"That lifeguard looked pretty hot". Charlie commented, receiving agreement from Guy.  
  
"Excuse me"? I smacked his arm.  
  
"I meant as in heat, she's probably glad to be able to get in the water". Charlie babbled.  
  
"Save it Conway". I told him, as I began watching as the lone lifeguard began dragging the young boy she had rescued out of the water.  
  
The boy looked pretty limp in her arms, and once clear of the water, she laid him flat on his back and began doing all the CPR stuff. We wandered even closer, I know it was a bit nosey of us, but by the time we got there, there was quite a crowd of people, as well as another older male lifeguard. Without warning the boy began coughing up the little amount of water he had swallowed. After a few moments, the boy was taken away by some more lifeguards who had arrived a few minutes earlier. The crowd of people began drifting away, and we joined them, going back to our towels, to continue lazing around.  
  
"Shame we did'nt have a camera". Charlie decided on opening his big mouth, I glared at him slightly. "I mean, well it's an amazing thing, seeing someone save someone else like that". He excused himself.  
  
"More like to take a picture of that hot lifeguard". Guy chuckled.  
  
"That's enough from you, thank you very much". Louise smacked him up the back of the head.  
  
"No, no it's ok Louise, leave them to it, why don't you boys go and introduce yourselves to her, go have fun". I said sarcastically. This shut them both up, and they laid down defeated.  
  
I couldn't understand what made this woman so 'hot', I mean all she was doing was parading up and down the beach in a skimpy bathing suite, leading men like Guy and Charlie on, when she was supposed to be working. I watched her for a few minutes, parading around in that tower thing. She looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who she resembled. I was that intent on looking at her, I didn't notice Charlie, attempting to talk to me, well that was until he waved a hand infront of my face.  
  
"And you said I was staring". He chuckled.  
  
"Shut up". I nudged his shoulder. "She just reminds me of someone and I can't think who". I explained.  
  
"That's easy, she reminds you of the actress, who played that Joey chick in that creek show". Guy told us.  
  
She did, but that wasn't who I was thinking of. I watched as a tallish guy, wandered up the ramp toward her, and handed her what I was guessing was her lunch, before standing there chatting for a few minutes. Deciding that I wouldn't recognise her until later, when we had gotten back to the hotel, I dismissed all thoughts and laid back down.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Hey sweetie, what you doing here"? I asked, as the tall man, walked up the ramp to my tower.  
  
"Your lunch Madam". He handed me a brown lunch bag.  
  
"Oh God, I completely forgot all about it". I took the bag from his hands and put it with the rest of my belongings. "Thanks".  
  
"So, you busy"?  
  
"Nah, it's pretty quiet at the moment". I replied, yet did'nt take my eyes off my water or beach.  
  
"Well Russ was the last person to hear from Julie, Charlie and Guy, and apparently they're going to be here sometime by the end of the week". He filled me in.  
  
"I know, I've booked the week off work".  
  
"Right I best get going". He told me.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at home". I leant forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for the sandwich Aves".  
  
"See you later". He replied, as he ran down the ramp, and back in the direction he had come.  
  
Not longer after his departure, the beach began getting busy, and I felt rushed off my feet. Most of the people I was dragging out of the surf were college students, none too badly hurt, they were simply unaware of the dangers and had gotten themselves a little too deep to cope with. I dragged myself home that evening, after a hard days work. I was greeted by our resident chef in the making Russ, and his gormet cooking, Averman was sat in front of the TV with Adam, watching a hockey match intently.  
  
"Glad to know you've all had as hard a day as me". I joked, as I dumped my bag down, and joined them on the sofa.  
  
"I have, I brought you your lunch". Averman countered.  
  
"Ok, everyone EXCEPT Averman then". I chuckled.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
We had spent the best part of our day at the beach, which you could see as both good and bad. Julie and Louise had been a little uptight, watching both me and Guy like hawkes whenever a woman wearing a bathing suite walked past us, I don't think my comment about the very hot looking lifeguard helped, but she was truelly hot. After returning home from the beach, we had all showered and changed, ready to go out to dinner.  
  
"I think we ought to go over to their place tomorrow and surprise them". Guy suggested.  
  
"But have you actually thought about why they told us the end of the week, there's obviously a reason". Louise argued, which would doubtedly spark yet another argument between the two.  
  
Louise and Guy had been dating since the start of college, and though Guy denied the fact over and over again, Louise was twice as arguementitive than Connie ever was. I had often joked with him, that he obviously liked to be with a bossy partner. Even though Connie was no longer as bossy as she had once been, it was rather coincidental, that around the time Connie began mellowing, they were splitting up. Funny really how things worked out.  
  
"Louise, they are our best friends, they won't care if we come a few days early". Guy began argueing, just as I expected.  
  
"Did they, or did they not, state, that they would all be free, BY THE END OF THE WEEK". She fought back.  
  
"So what if one of them are working or have plans, not ALL 4 of them can be busy all day tomorrow". He retaliated.  
  
"Ok, ok, for arguments sake, how about tomorrow morning, we call them, explain that we got here early, and see what they say". Julie suggested. That was Julie all right, the peace keeper of the group, just like always.  
  
"I'm with Julie, at least if we ring them, the worst they can do is say we can't meet them until the end of the week as planned". I backed her up.  
  
"FINE". They both agreed.  
  
So what do you think? Worth carrying on? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Don't own a thing!  
  
XXxSARAHxXx : It is sorta based around the idea of Baywatch, see I'm secretly a Baywatch fan, well the 3rd and 4th seasons anyways lol. Right thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC : There could be a Mitch if you really wanted one, I just kinda figured that no-one would want one – I'll look into hiring him – God I hope he doesn't want a high wage lol. See I didn't think he was that good looking, now Matt, he was fine with a capital F lol. Now this kiss, see I could tell you it was real or friendly, but now wouldn't that just spoil all the fun lol – well it would for me lol. Right for my song - **Here comes my happiness again, Right back to where it should have been, 'Cause now she's gone and I am free, And she can't do a thing to me, I just wanna dance the night away, With senoritas who can sway, Right now tomorrow's lookin' bright, Just like the sunny mornin' light, And if you should see her, Please let her know that I'm well, As you can tell, And if she should tell you, That she wants me back, Tell her no, I gotta go** – The Mavericks, dance the night away, top party tune lol. Anyways thanks once again for our continual support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATIE : Hey up doll! Oh I hate it when that happens, and it's always when you've written a fantastic review ain't it lol. Nope I never run out of ideas lol – well maybe one day lol. Right about this Mitch thing, I'll see what I can do , but I can't promise anything lol, I mainly put Barney in to be a sorta Mitch, but I suppose if you want the real thing, I'll see what I can do lol. Right for the song, try to remember this was really my voice singing this, LeAnn Rimes claims it to be her, but it is really me lol - **Blue, Oh , so lonesome for you, Why can't you be blue over me? Blue, Oh, so lonesome for you, Tears fill my eyes 'til I can's see, 3 o'clock in the morning, here am I, Sittin' here so lonely, so lonesome I could cry, Blue, Oh, so lonesome for you, Why can't you be blue over me? Now that it's over, I realize, Those weak words you whispered, were nothing but lies, Blue, Oh, so lonesome for you, Why can't you be blue over me? Why can't you be blue over me? **– LeAnn Rimes aka Sarah Brunt, Blue. I also like Patsy Cline singing this but prefer myself lol. Anyways thanks for your continual support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"So what you guys planning on doing today"? I asked them, as I packed my bag ready for work.  
  
"Nothing really, we'll probably come down to the beach". Russ replied.  
  
"Yeah we fancy making a hot lifeguard chick work a little harder". Averman quipped.  
  
"You get yourself in trouble, I won't be the one coming in after you". I quipped in return.  
  
I didn't know how I put up with them sometimes, a lone girl, living with 3 guys. We had been living together just over a year now, but before that we lived in the college dorms, as to live off campus in our first year of college, we would have to get permission from the Dean, which we probably wouldn't get as it was 3 boys and a girl. But to be honest, apart from being a different sex to them, I was just as much one of the guys, hell I had been one of the guys since I was 10 years old. Some of my friends thought I was mad to be wanting to live with a bunch of guys, but they weren't just guys, they were more like my brothers. Guy, Charlie and Julie were arriving by the end of the week for the summer and the others were coming a few days after that. It was going to be a little difficult since I was having to work most of the summer, but I had talked to my boss Mitch and he had agreed that I could have as many days off as possible, except for the really busy days, of which someone would page me.  
  
"Bye guys". I called as I left them.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
We were all sat around in Charlie and Julie's hotel room, Charlie was just about to call Adam, Connie, Russ and Averman, to tell them that we were already in L.A ahead of schedual. I couldn't wait to see them, I was a little nervous though as it was the first time they would meet my girlfriend Louise. In fact scratch that, I was more nervous about Connie meeting her. We had broken up before Eden Hall, but we still remained pretty close, in fact we were 2 of the closest ducks at one point.  
  
"Adam, it's Charlie". I came back to Earth just in time to hear the beginning of the conversation. "I'm fine man, how about you... well the thing is, we're in L.A now, we managed to catch an earlier flight... if you're not busy or anything... we just... if you're sure... Ok, we'll see you in about half an hour... Ok, bye". He put the phone down.  
  
"See I told you Guy". Louise rubbed it in.  
  
"Yeah but they could have quite easily been working or something". I argued back.  
  
"Actually Connie is". Charlie said.  
  
"See I told you". Louise said pointedly.  
  
5 minutes later, we all left the hotel and flagged a cab down. Julie hadn't stopped smiling since she heard that we were going to be seeing the others, my stomach was churning, over and over, but it would have been 10 times as worse if I knew Connie was going to be there. Louise looked pretty excited about the prospective, about meeting my lifelong best friends. Before we knew it, the cab pulled up at the curb side, and we all filed out. Charlie paid the driver, before leading the way inside. It was a pretty nice building, and right across from the beach, with a brilliant view. Finding the right apartment, Charlie knocked giddily. The door swung open, revealing Adam, Russ and Averman. They had all changed so much. Averman no longer wore his glasses and no longer had his boyish looks. Russ had lost weight, and although still on the plump side, had grown taller. Adam was the less changed out of the 3, still branding his mousey blonde locks, though it was a little shorter, he had grown probably a little taller and his body was more masculine, but he was still the same as ever.  
  
"Hey, come on in"? Adam welcomed us. We spent the following few minutes greeting each other with hugs and hello's.  
  
"Oh, guys this is my girlfriend, Louise". I quickly introduced them. They each passed pleasentries, before we were lead toward the living room, where we sat and began catching up with each other. We did this for about an hour.  
  
"So what time does Connie finish work"? Julie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, she leaves every morning in such a rush, that she probably doesn't remember, never mind remembering to tell us".  
  
"That definitely sounds like Connie". Charlie began laughing.  
  
"She's forgotten her lunch again you guys". Russ shouted from where he stood looking into the refridgerator.  
  
"It's not my turn, I took it yesterday". Averman said quickly.  
  
"And I took it last week". Russ quipped.  
  
"Sounds like it's your turn Banksie". Charlie chuckled.  
  
"Fine". He said picking up the phone. "Connie... what time you on your lunch break... well how about you meet us at the café, since you left your lunch again... ok, see you later... bye". He put the phone down. "Fancy a bit of lunch at 1"? He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah". We all agreed.  
  
At 12pm, we all began heading towards, well wherever we were heading. Apparently we were meeting at some café where Connie sometimes ate lunch, before she had to go back to work. Again, I was getting nervous about seeing her, and God knows why, Russ, Averman and Adam had all seemed pretty happy for me, so why Connie wouldn't be was beyond me. During the morning we had learnt that both Russ and Averman had girlfriends, but for a strange reason, Adam remained quite tight lipped about the relationship he had going at the moment. We began walking up, what I think was Malibu boulevarde. It was breath taking, there seemed to some kind of entertainment every hundred yards, whether it be fortune tellers, or musicians. Adam, Russ and Averman didn't seem at all bothered by the goings on, yet the four of us, were mesmirized.  
  
"This place is amazing"? Julie said, as she noticed a clothes store on 1 corner.  
  
"I'm sure Connie will bring you shopping on her next day off". Adam guided us through the maze of people.  
  
We eventually, reached the small café sat right next to the lifeguard headquarters. We sat around one the picnic tables and began looking at the menu's. To say it was only a small café, it certainly had a wide choice of menu.  
  
"So where's Connie"? Julie asked, as she glanced around her.  
  
"She'll be here in a few minutes". Averman answered, without looking up from the menu.  
  
"That's the thing about Connie and this job, she's never dot on time exc"... Adam began.  
  
"So whose buying me lun"... The most unforgettable voice began as she walked around the corner. "What the"? She stood frozen in shock.  
  
"CONNIE". Julie stood up and ran to her, followed closely by Charlie and myself.  
  
It wasn't until after hugging each other a few times, and after introducing her to Louise, that I noticed how she looked. She had grown far more curvacious yet still kept her slim figure, her hair cut shorter and tied back into a bun, and she was dressed in a lifeguard swimsuit.  
  
"Since when were you a lifeguard"? Charlie asked, upon noticing the same things as I had.  
  
"Since 2 years ago". She laughed as she sat on the spare seat around the table.  
  
"I'd have never guessed, you of all people"... I began.  
  
"We saw you yesterday". Julie blurted out, receiving confused looks from us all. "You were the lifeguard yesterday, that saved that little boy". She continued, enlightening me and Charlie.  
  
"It could possibly have been me, yeah". She answered.  
  
"It was. I knew I recognised you from somewhere".  
  
"Oh, the lifeguard that Charlie and Guy thought was hot". Louise blurted out, causing laughter from around the table.  
  
"Ah, the biggest perk of the job, being fancied by jerks". Connie laughed.  
  
"What time do you have to go back to work"? Russ asked her.  
  
"About half an hour". She told us.  
  
I couldn't get over the fact, that it was Connie dressed like this. We chatted a little while we ate lunch, but then Connie told us she had to go back to work. We followed her as far as the headquarters where she leant into one of the trucks and turned the radio back on.  
  
"So what plans have you got for this afternoon"? She asked us, as she leant on the truck.  
  
"Nothing really". Julie replied, as a older lifeguard approached us.  
  
"Oh Barney, meet some of my friends, this is Char"... she began but there was a loud beeping noise, followed by some muffled talking.  
  
"KMF296 to KMF295 do you copy". The voice said clearly once Connie and pulled the radio half way out.  
  
"This is KMF295". She replied.  
  
"Code 3 off tower 12, I repeat code 3 off tower 12".  
  
"Barney, let's go". She shouted to Barney who was in the midst of greeting us. "I'll see you guys at home". She said before climbing in the truck and speeding away down the beach ramp as the sirens sounded and lights began flashing.  
  
We watched her go, able to see her drive further and further away from us. Her driving was quite impressive as she dodged sunbathers and people just walking. I was having a hard time imagining Connie as a lifeguard, it just didn't seem like something she would have chosen to do. After she was out of sight, we began walking around a little, doing a bit of sight seeing, but my mind rarely drifted away from the idea of Connie as a lifeguard, wearing that skimpy bathing suite.  
  
Yeah I know, I'm getting more like Baywatch by the second, but who cares lol. Anyways please R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!  
  
KATIE : No I totally agree, Baywatch wouldn't be Baywatch without the great Mitch Buchannon lol. So you think Guy's in love with Connie, but then again, I think no matter what, Guy would always be in love with Connie, she was his first love, whether or not they were meant to be together lol. Connie and Averman huh? Well you get 100% for observation lol. Yeah Connie is a hero lol, but I think that everyone is a hero really, even if the most heroic thing you do is cheer someone up, because believe it or not, that little bit of cheerfulness may have made their life more worth living – to them – wow that was a bit too serious for me lol. I used to love that song by the Mavericks, but now everytime I hear it, I simply think of my boss's boss who has a karoke and trust me – he sounds like cats being straggled lol. In fact I think you might find, that I did most of the singing for LeAnn Rimes, see I have just got that type of voice lol. Right for my song –  
  
Burn baby burn   
Burn baby burn  
Burn baby burn   
  
Burn baby burn To my surprise (listen) one hundred stories high  
People getting loose now, getting down on the roof  
The folks were screaming, way out of control  
It was so entertaining when the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say

(Chorus)  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down  
(Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno  
(Burn baby burn) Burn that mother down Satisfaction came in a chain reaction  
  
I couldn't get enough, so I had to self-destruct  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
Everybody is going strong, and that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say CHORUS Up above my head  
I hear music in the air (I hear music)  
  
That makes me know  
There's a party somewhere Satisfaction came in a chain reaction (can ya hear me)  
I couldn't get enough, so I had to self-destruct  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
Everybody is going strong, and that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say

That was Disco inferno by the Trammps. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOCIE : Your very welcome for the Mitch thing lol. Ain't he just, his voice ain't that bad either, I've got one of his singles and it's ace lol. I wouldn't particularly call him a perv, but I agree he shouldn't be really thinking about Connie that way lol. Of course Adam sounds HOT, he is anyway lol. Adam and Connie? Nope sorry, you ain't a genius this time, but I'll not make you wear a dunce hat lol. Right for my song to you –

(Now dad this is a very sensitive subject)  
  
(Just the two of us, yeah)  
Just the two of us (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us (Just the two of us)  
  
From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough  
Against wrong, choose right and be standing up  
From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just ta get the car seat in right  
People driving all fast, got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe, placed you in your bassinette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
Cause I knew I loved you more than life itself (life itself)  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
Let me be a good daddy, all he needs  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
I pledge my life to you  
  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
Five years old, bringing comedy  
Every time I look at you I think man, a little me  
Just like me  
Wait and see gonna be tall  
Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all  
Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be  
A General, a Doctor, maybe a emcee  
Ha ha I wanna kiss you all the time  
But I will test that butt when you cut out of line, tru dat  
Uh ah why you do that  
I try to be a tough dad, but you be making me laugh  
Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy  
I pledge to you, I will always do  
Everything I can  
Show you how to be a man  
Dignity, integrity, honour and  
And I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it  
And you can cry, ain't no shame it it  
It didn't work out with me an your mom  
But yo push come to shove  
You was conceived in love  
So if the world attacks, and you slide off track  
Remember one fact, I got your back  
  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
It's a full-time job to be a good dad  
You got so much more stuff than I had  
I gotta study just to keep with the changing times  
101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM  
See me I'm  
Trying to pretend I know  
On my PC where that CD go  
But yo, ain't nothing promised, one day I'll be gone  
Feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong (life goes on)  
But just in case  
It's my place  
To impart  
One day some girl's gonna break your heart  
And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex  
Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the net, son  
Throughout life people will make you mad  
Disrespect you and treat you bad  
Let God deal with the things they do (things they do)  
Cause hate in your heart will consume you too  
Always tell the truth, say your prayers (prayers)  
Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears  
You're living proof that dreams do come true  
I love you and I'm here for you  
  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
-repeat-  
  
Taking on the world taking on the world  
(I'm always here for you)  
Look over your shoulder I'll be there  
(Whatever you need just call on me)  
We gonna rise we gonna shine  
(Whatever you need I'll be there for you any time)  
  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us, (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
Daddy loves you daddy loves you for the rest of your life  
(This is a really good song dad, how much am I getting paid for this)

Just the two of us by Will Smith, I love this song lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Glad you liked it. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!! DANZCOACH24 : Arr Adam is dating???? Lol. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I dove into the water, beside Barney, swimming as fast as I could, to reach the victims. There was already 1 guard out there, trying to secure them to their one can and a scarab attempting to douse the flames of the fire that had over taken the victims boat. When I reached the scene, I pushed my can into one of the victims hands before swimming to reach another.  
  
"Vicky, how many victims"? I shouted over to my collegue.  
  
"7". She replied.  
  
I did a quick recount, I had 2, Vicky was just saving one, and Barney had saved 1, and was going after another. I glanced around, but I couldn't see anyone. Without even thinking about it, I dove under the water, searching around, swimming a few metres before resurfacing. After catching my breath, I went back under, this time followed by Vicky. Again, we saw nothing. Upon my 3rd attempt, I caught sight of something, and all 3 of us, swam speedily toward it. Grabbing hold of the body, we dragged him to the surface. Barney had a quick listen for him breathing, on deciding he wasn't, he lifted himself in the water slightly, and filled the victims lungs with oxygen. He did this a few times, before the victim began coughing and spluttering. He was pulled up into the scarab with the other victims, leaving us to swim back ashore.  
  
"Thanks guys"? Vicky called, as we climbed back into the truck.  
  
"Ok, see you later". I replied.  
  
"So they were your high school friends"? Barney struck up conversation on the way back to the headquarters.  
  
"They were more than just my high school friends, I've known 2 of them all my life, and Julie's one of my best friends". I began the long explaination, but stopped, when we got a call over the radio.  
  
That evening, I returned home, tired from he long day I had just had. Normally I would have showered and changed before leaving the headquarters, but tonight I couldn't be bothered, so I just slipped my jogging bottoms and jacket on over my bathing suite, grabbed my bag and left. When I got home, everyone was there waiting for me. I greeted them and headed straight for the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water, before joining them in the living room.  
  
"So, did these guys show you all the sights"? I asked.  
  
"Yeah, though they wouldn't let us go shopping". Julie replied.  
  
"Really? And what is wrong with a little retail therapy"? I glanced around at the guys.  
  
"Nothing, as long as we aren't involved". Charlie answered.  
  
"Fine. How about I take you tomorrow afternoon, after my shift". I looked at Julie and Louise.  
  
"Definitely". They both replied.  
  
"Ok. So who's turn is it to cook dinner tonight, I'm starved"?  
  
"YOURS". Came 3 responses.  
  
"Are you sure"? I asked, they all nodded. "But I've been working ALL day". I moaned.  
  
"Not gonna work". Averman commented.  
  
"Fine, that's fine". I answered defeatedly, but began flipping through the yellow pages. Finding the right page, I grabbed the phone and dialled a number. "Hi, I'd like to book a table for 8... erm in about an hour... that's great, thanks". I put the phone down.  
  
"Hey that's cheating". Russ argued, but with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Say's who"? I argued back.  
  
"Say's me". He shot back.  
  
"Well if you don't want a free dinner, then that's fine, but I'M going out for dinner". I laughed in return.  
  
"Well, I didn't say I didn't want to come".  
  
"Thought that'd change your mind". I laughed.  
  
5 minutes later, the others had left to go get ready for dinner, and I was diving in the shower. When I got out, Adam was just pulling his pants on. I jumped onto him, making him fall back, onto the bed. He didn't struggle to get up, he just rolled me to the side, then leant in for a gentle kiss.  
  
**KATIE : 100% OBSERVATION BUT SADLY 0% FOR WRONG ANSWER LOL.  
  
JOCIE : YOU WERE RIGHT REALLY LOL.  
**  
"So you miss me today"? I asked giggling a little.  
  
"What do you think"? He teased.  
  
"I think the answer better be yes". I laughed back.  
  
"What if it isn't"?  
  
"Then I think you're in trouble".  
  
"Then yes a thousand times". He replied, brushing his lips softly against mine.  
  
"So have you told them about us"? I asked, as I snuggled into his chest.  
  
"No, I thought it might be best we told them together".  
  
"Umm". I hummed in agreement.  
  
"Come on you two love birds, we need to be leaving in 10". Averman called from the living room. I let out a sigh and climbed up off the bed and began getting dressed and applying a little light make up.  
  
"Adam".  
  
"Yeah". He replied.  
  
"Was it me or did the guys act a little weird when they found out I was a lifeguard". I was hoping he was going to say it was me.  
  
"No, I noticed they were a little weird". He agreed  
  
"Did they say anything to you".  
  
"No, but I'm sure it was just shock".  
  
"I don't know you know". I spoke of my doubts.  
  
"Just don't think about it". He told me, but I couldn't, not think about it.  
  
5 minutes later, we left the apartment and went to pick the guys up from their hotel. I was still thinking about how the guys had reacted when they had first seen me. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but looking back now, everyone bar Louise, had gone quiet upon realizing what my job was, almost as though they were ashamed. It bugged me, not being able to figure out why they had been weird. Then my thoughts travelled to the fact that I had yet to tell them about me and Adam. At the restaurant, I sat between Julie and Averman, and remained pretty quiet. Adam was sat across from me, and every so often when no-one was looking winked at me.  
  
"You ok Con's"? Charlie asked, as the waiter cleared our dishes from the main course.  
  
"Yeah, why"? I answered, a little thrown, by the sudden question.  
  
"You're just a little quiet, that's all". He replied.  
  
"I'm just a little tired, long day, you know".  
  
"Ok". He answered, then quickly changed the subject.  
  
There it was again, the weirdness. Both Averman and Russ must have picked up on it this time, and looked at both me and Adam. Adam gave a little shrug in response, shaking his head slightly as he did so.  
  
"So, Connie, what tower are you working tomorrow"? Averman restarted a conversation.  
  
"I'm not, I'm on the scarab". I answered, realizing exactly what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, I love the scarab". Averman laughed giddily. "It reminds me of Luis. 'I have the need for speed', but at least the scarab stops without crashing into something". He recited Luis' slogan that he always used to shout when he sped down the ice.  
  
"Hey Con's, you ought to take these guys out on it one day". Adam told me, before turning to the others. "I'm telling you, you've never felt anything more exhilerating".  
  
"I'd lov"... Louise began.  
  
"No it's ok". Guy butted in, receiving an icy glare from Louise. That was it, the last straw.  
  
"Guy, do you have a problem with my job"? I asked suddenly.  
  
"Why would you think that"? He countered.  
  
"Well it's just that everytime my job is mentioned, you all go extremley quiet or change the subject". I argued my point.  
  
"No course we don't". Julie said, but I guessed it didn't come out as confidently as she'd have liked.  
  
"You do, I can tell you do. I haven't known you two for 19 years and been your best friend for 8 years for nothing you know". I gestered toward Charlie and Guy then Julie.  
  
"Ok, it's just a little weird, seeing you, um". Charlie began but fumbled for words.  
  
"What dressed in a bathing suite all day". I put in bluntly.  
  
"Well yeah. We just never imagined you to do something like this". Guy continued.  
  
"Something like what, hum, like save peoples lives, keep people safe whilst they have a good time. You're just like every other narrow minded person that can't see past the bathing suite. I thought you of all people would have understood this". I stood up, and threw two $50 dollar bills down on the table, before leaving.  
  
I knew before they had arrived that they'd have changed, probably more in looks than personality, but I NEVER expected them to have become narrow minded. They had no idea about my job, all they understood was that I wore a bathing suite and that was it. I didn't take this job so I could wear a bathing suite everyday and top my tan up, I took this job for the adrenalin rush I got when I saved someone's life, knowing that I made a difference to someone's life, knowing that the victim and their families felt a sudden rush of relief when I got to them in time. They saw none of this, all they saw was the bathing suite.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!  
  
XXxSARAHxXx : This is the last chapter for a while, see I only wrote 4 chapters, 'cause I wasn't too sure how everyone would respond to it, however once I have finished writing my next story, I will update this one. Thanks for your continual support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATIE : The penny finally drops does it lol. Hey don't worry about the shortness, God with the length of your previous reviews, who could blame ya lol. Right so this is the last chapter for this for a while, I didn't write anymore 'cause I was unsure about it, but once I have finished writing my new one, I will definitely come back to this and just for you add more Mitch and maybe even a Matt lol. Right for a song - **When I think back, On these times, And the dreams, We left behind, I'll be glad 'cause, I was blessed to get, To have you in my life, When I look back, On these days, I'll look and see your face, You were right there for me, In my dreams, I'll always see your soul, Above the sky, In my heart, There always be a place, For you for all my life, I'll keep a part, Of you with me, And everywhere I am, There you'll be, Well you showed me, How it feels, To feel the sky, Within my reach, And I always, Will remember all, The strength you, Gave to me, Your love made me, Make it through, Oh, I owe so much to you, You were right there for me, {Repeat chorus}, 'Cause I always saw in you, My light, my strength, And I want to thank you, Now for all the ways, You were right there, for me, You were right there for me, For always** – Faith Hill, there you'll be – because as the song says – you were right there for me. Thanks once again for your constant support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I've never felt so mad and so hurt at the same time. I stormed out of the restaurant, vaguely aware that Adam was following me, I wasn't sure about the others, but I knew for definate that he was. I got outside and wandered around the corner, before I felt an arm wrap around my waist.  
  
"You ok"? He whispered in a husky voice.  
  
"Of all people, I never thought". I began, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"Shh, it's ok". He pulled me into him, kissing my forehead.  
  
AVERMAN'S P.O.V  
  
"Where did that come from"? I asked, looking from Charlie, to Guy then to Julie.  
  
"What is the big deal about Connie being a lifeguard"? Louise asked, as confused as we were.  
  
"Nothing, we just never thought of Connie as being a lifeguard". Charlie tried explaining.  
  
"No there's more to it than that". Russ argued. "You're supposed to be her best friends, but if you were, you'd have supported the fact that she's a lifeguard. There's more to being a lifeguard than the uniform". Russ continued putting his views across.  
  
"C'mon, let's get outta here". I tried calming the situation.  
  
We all walked out of the restaurant and toward the parking lot. We couldn't have chosen a worse time. There was Adam, hugging Connie tightly and planting a kiss on her forehead. Great, one more thing for them to be against. I glanced over at Russ, who looked as annoyed at our bad timing as I did. I then looked at my 3 friends faces, all shrieking shock.  
  
"Are they"? Julie left the sentence open for answers.  
  
"No, they're just really close". Russ thought quick. "We all are". He continued to walk, making his presence be known.  
  
It didn't help, that the two almost jumped apart on seeing us, but I managed to whisper that 'they were just really close', I hated lying to them, but having them find out from me and Russ that two of our friends were dating and had kept it from them, was just a recipe for catastrophe.  
  
"I think we need to talk"? Guy finally spoke up breaking the silence. Connie simply nodded in return, before heading to her car.  
  
I went with Connie, Charlie and Julie, leaving Adam, Guy and Louise to head back in Russ' car. The journey was silent and I could have cut the tension with a knife excuse the cliché. Just looking at Connie told me she was hurt and angry, more hurt than anything. When we arrived home, she was the first to get out of the car, and the first in the apartment. It was as though she couldn't stand to be around the people she had grown up with. We all filtered in, still remaining silent, though looking at my friends expression, guilt had clearly taken over. Connie had gone into her room, and no-one dared go after her. Suddenly she emerged, carrying a folder.  
  
"You think life-guarding is just people getting paid for sitting around in skimpy bathing suites, topping their tans up. Well take a look through there". She dropped the folder onto the table, allowing it to slam. "They are incident reports, starting from my very first day as a lifeguard, all of these incidents are the more serious ones, starting with just having to give CPR to boat fires or submersions. If I was to fill one of these in after ever SINGLE rescue, I'd be up to my eyes with paper work, they would fill more folders than you could ever imagine".  
  
"I don't know what to say". Charlie began.  
  
"If I was to do a double shift, that's 12 hours, I would save on average 70 people, most I'd get to before the need for CPR. A doctor working in resus doing a 12 hour shift wouldn't save that many, they'd save no more than 20, about an hour for each patient they see". She was interrupted by her pager.  
  
She grabbed the phone, and dialled the number she needed. Without saying a word, she went into her bedroom, emerging a few seconds later with her bag, heading straight for the door.  
  
"Where you going Con"? I asked.  
  
It's an emergency. I don't know what time I'll be back, so don't wait up". She managed a small smile before leaving.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Connie that mad, except the time when she was told she didn't belong on the ice, by the varsity hockey team". Julie broke the silence.  
  
"What do you expect, you've hurt her". Adam said rather bluntly.  
  
"And let me guess Banksie, you were all for her getting this job"? Guy snapped back.  
  
"GUY, that was bang out of order". Louise shouted at him.  
  
"No it's ok". Adam told her. "In answer to your question Guy, yeah I was all for it. It was something that made her happy. I'm proud of her, because not only does she face people thinking exactly what you think, but she still continues to save lives, lives that would be lost if she wasn't there". He remained pretty calm under the circumstances. "Julie, you said you saw her saving a little boy yesterday, listen to yourself she 'saved' that boy. He wouldn't be alive today if she hadn't been there".  
  
"I'm sorry man". Guy began.  
  
"It isn't me you've gotta apologize to Guy. It's Connie".  
  
After that, we all managed to settle down, and though it was still a little tense, we managed to have a little fun, looking through some photo albums we had made up from when we first came here, then Russ found the old scrap book Connie made up of every single photo the ducks had, had taken, all the articles about us, everything about us, she had. We were that involved in them, we didn't realize the time, well until I let out a huge yawn. Looking at my watch it told me it was past 1am. Not saying anything to spoil the fun we had going, we now simply just chatted about old times, and what we had each been up to. Not long after Connie came home, looking physically drained, she dumped her bag wherever it landed and plonked down in the first available chair.  
  
"What was the emergency"? Russ asked.  
  
"A little girl had drowned in one of the storm drains. We had to find her body".  
  
"You didn't"? I asked.  
  
"No, thank God, Tracy did". The room fell deadly silent, just thinking about the little girl gave me the shivers, so God only knows how Connie was coping, with having to deal with trying to find the body.  
  
"Connie, about earlier, we're really sorry". Julie began apologizing.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't mean to make it seem as though"... Guy continued.  
  
"It's ok, you're not the first and you definitely won' be the last". She managed a little smile though I think lack energy caused it not to be a bigger smile.  
  
"Now about that ride on the scarab"? Louise smiled broadly.  
  
"Get one of these guys to show you to the marina tomorrow at 2". She replied.  
  
We continued to chat, and every time I looked at Connie, she was getting closer and closer to falling asleep. Eventually she did, and at that second we all became quiet, just watching her sleep peacefully. After the guys had left, I watched as Adam, took the still sleeping Connie to bed.  
  
The next morning, she had gotten up and left, even before we had surfaced, well we'd have probably stayed in bed that little bit longer, had Charlie, Julie, Guy and Louise not come around when they had. Louise and Julie were dressed for shopping, and were armed with credit cards. At about 1.30 after a bit of brunch as posh people call it, we all headed toward the marina.  
  
**So what do you think? I think I'm gonna leave this one here, it was just something that popped up, that goes along the lines that appearances aren't everything. PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Arrr, thank you so much, it really brought a smile to my face, knowing that you think that. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN!!!!  
  
KATIE : As I sorta promised, I've carried this on for you. And guess what, there's gonna be a bit more Mitch – just for you lol. Nope my mind never stops working, it simply just goes into overdrive then autopilot lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS DARLIN!!!!  
  
GHOSTWRITER : I'll definately give the Eddie and Shauni thing a thought. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN!!!!  
  
ANNE918 : Hey up! When isn't life crazy huh? Lol. I've missed you too. I'm real glad you've enjoyed the last 4 chapters, they were quite difficult to write as I wasn't expecting the response I have. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS DARLIN!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
When we got the marina, Connie and the guy we met earlier, Barney I think his name was, were just securing the scarab to the dock. The scarab was bigger than I imagined it to be, and hell the thing even had 2 engines. The marina was buzzing with activity, there seemed to be hundreds upon hundreds of boats, all different sizes and all for different purposes.  
  
"So you ready for the ride of your life"? Connie shouted over the crashing the water made as it hit the scarab and dock.  
  
"Yes Ma'am". Louise shouted, sounding like Dwayne.  
  
"Jump aboard then". She told us, as both she and Barney helped us.  
  
We set off quite slow, allowing us to get a feel for the movement beneath us. It was quite a smooth motion, with a slight rocking. Once we were clear of the marina, she went a little faster. I still felt the rocking sensation, but it was much more vigorous.  
  
"You might wanna hold on to something, this girl goes like a bat outta hell". Barney warned us.  
  
"Yall ready"? Connie shouted, but didn't wait a response before she upped the speed even more.  
  
I could feel the scarab bouncing over the waves, the rocking sensation was no longer there. I was both having fun yet scared all at the same time. I think what got me more nervous was when she kept turning round, not looking where she was going at all, sure I know there wasn't much chance of her crashing into something.  
  
"KMF295 to KMF290, do you copy". A fuzzy voice came through.  
  
"KMF290 to KMF295 we copy". Connie replied.  
  
"Boat fire off tequila bay, multiple victims in the water".  
  
"We're on our way". She answered, putting the radio speaker down, and with one swift movement she had turned the scarab around.  
  
It seemed like seconds before we could see a cloud of black smoke. Barney took the wheel, allowing Connie to get that orange can thing that all lifeguards carried with them. She put the black cord around her before climbing onto the side of the scarab.  
  
"What the hell are you doing"? Guy shouted, she didn't answer him, but at what I guessed the right second, she just dove into the water.  
  
Slowly Barney cut the engines, and grabbed for the fire extinguisher and began trying to douse the flames.  
  
"MY DAUGHTER, MY BABY". I heard someone shout, but it wasn't until I looked around, that I realized it was the guy Connie had already saved and was pulling him toward the scarab.  
  
"I'll get her, don't worry". She pushed him up into the scarab, as me and Adam helped him, before swimming back a few spaces then diving under.  
  
By now, the flames were almost gone. The guy in the scarab with us, was almost in hysterics, screaming after his daughter. Connie resurfaced, but she hadn't got the little girl. She took a deep breath, them went back under. I was beginning to see this whole lifeguard thing in a totally different light. A few seconds later, she resurfaced, still no girl. The man was now more than hysterical, wanting to jump back in, but Barney had a firm hold of him.  
  
"Barney, pass me the spare air". Connie panted, the caught the small yellow bottle he had tossed her, before going back under.  
  
"MY BABY". The guy continued shouting pulling away to jump back in.  
  
"Listen, LISTEN. You jump back in, you're wasting precious time, because we then have to come rescue you. You stay here". Barney ordered him, before pulling his polo shirt off and diving in after Connie.  
  
He went under, but came back up a few seconds later, doing the same as Connie, taking a breath then going back under. A few seconds later, Connie resurfaced, a limp body in her arms. Barney wasn't far behind her, they swam her toward us. Barney climbed back into the scarab, before lifting the little girl into the scarab. We all stepped back giving him the space to lay her down. By now Connie was in the scarab, pushing the father back.  
  
"Just get out of our way". She said calmly yet, with a stern tone.  
  
"No pulse, begin CPR". Barney told her, then gave her 2 breaths, before Connie began giving chest compressions. They did 1 breath and 5 compressions for about a minute before Connie took over whilst Barney began starting the engines. "This is KMF290, have a ambulance waiting at the marina". He said, before speeding up even more.  
  
Connie was beginning to tire, but she continued, giving 2 breaths and 15 compressions. I was amazed watching her, do all this. Suddenly as quick as a bullet exiting a gun, she grabbed, for one of the bags, retrieving this bottle looking thing with a face mask attached.  
  
"Louise". Connie looked over to the closest person. Louise stepped forward kneeling down by Connie's side. "I need you, when I tell you, to hold this over her mouth and nose then squeeze, when I tell you". She said all this as she continued giving CPR. We watched in amazement as she counted 5 then told Louise to use the bottle thing.  
  
Thankfully a few seconds later, we got to the marina where we all speedily climbed off, allowing the ambulance guys room, to help get the little girl on a back board. Under a minute later, the girl and her father where being whisked to the hospital, leaving us stood gaping in amazement. 2 other lifeguards took over, the scarab, allowing Connie and Barney to walk sedately away toward us.  
  
"Good job Connie, I'll see you later". Barney told her, then waved to us.  
  
"You too". She replied, then headed to us.  
  
"Connie you were amazing". Julie said almost breathlessly.  
  
"I know someone else who was more amazing". Connie slung her arm across Louise' shoulders. "You just helped save that little girls life".  
  
"She's breathing again"? Louise asked.  
  
"Yeah, but only just". She replied, as she delved into her bag, pulling out her jacket and tracking bottoms, before slipping them on. "Ok, ladies, let me pop back home for a shower, then we'll go shopping". Connie said giddily. We all moaned, as all 3 of them, began bounding around. "Are we asking you to come"? Connie asked.  
  
"No but remember, the more you buy, the more excess we have to pay going home". Guy said slowly, I could almost see him trying to work out how much.  
  
"And a few extra pieces of clothing are going to make a difference how"? Connie argued. "Right I'm on the morning shift tomorrow, before I have 1 full week off, so how about we all do something tomorrow night"? Connie suggested as we headed back to the apartment.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Does that mean we get to meet all your other halves"? I asked. Now I wanted to meet Averman and Russ' girlfriends, but Adam's intrigued me more. He had hardly said anything about her, in fact he hadn't said anything about her. Suddenly they all fell quiet, but Averman quickly picked up the conversation again.  
  
"Well I can ask Maddy, but she might be getting packed ready to head off home". Averman told us.  
  
Before we knew it, we were back at the apartment and Connie, ran off and got showered and changed. Armed with credit cards and cash, the 3 girls headed back out, returning much later, with the very least 10 different bags between them. Most of the stuff, they could have gotten back home, but some I must admit was pure Californian wear. Connie dumped her stuff back in her room, and for some reason, something just twigged in my head.  
  
"So Connie, you haven't said whether you're dating anyone"? I asked.  
  
"Well, um, well, yeah I am". She stuttered. That was all the ammunition both Julie and Louise needed.  
  
"Really, what's his name, what does he look like, how old is he, what does he do"? Thousands of questions were thrown at her, the whole time, Connie, Averman, Russ and Adam looked uncomfortable. Now was I putting 2 and 2 together to make 4 or was it 2 and 2 making 5?  
  
So what do you think??? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

XXxSARAHxXx : Hey! Well I just decided I needed a change, you know change is very good for a person, it makes you think – which can be a very hard concept for me, especially when I'm out riding on a potential killer horse lol – ignore me, I've fallen off one too many times lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review- it's very much appreciated. CHEERS DARLIN'!!!!

KATIE : Hey Kt, hows it going Spadge! I know I totally respect life guards, cause they're like, life savers lol. Listen though, I went to the seaside the other day, good old Bridlington, and was walking on the promanade with my mate, and we saw these two lifeguards. Well as you can imagine I made a bit of a comment to my friend about this one guy in particular not looking like David Hasselhoff, but more like Pamela Anderson, so she just had to go up to him and ask this poor innocent bystander, who he thought he looked more like Pamela or David – he gave us such a weird look, then wandered off – I mean how rude, he could have at least answered our question. Then later on, they have speedboat rides, and the boats just happen to be red and yellow. Well me and my friend climbed in the yellow one. We went out on it and my friend just shouted out – "You know Sarah, you could jump out of this boat now, and do a Pamela Anderson, but you don't have knockers to keep you afloat like her" – I mean how embarassing. So now I've probably just bored you half to death with a little pointless story lol. Well you see, I always prefer Connie to accept Guy's girlfriends, as life is far too short to hate people you don't even know lol. Right my two songs um – SOME PEOPLE STAND IN THE DARKNESS, AFRAID TO STEP INTO THE LIGHT, SOME PEOPLE NEED TO HELP SOMEBODY – sorry it's so short, but I'm really rushed for time cause I'm going to the pics with mi mate. I promise I'll sing more next time. Thanks for your review and support – it's so appreciated. CHEERS DARLIN'!!!!

Chapter 6

CONNIE'S P.O.V

Charlie really had put me in a spot now. I was sure he was clicking onto mine and Adam's big secret. I was beginning to think that the time to tell them was getting closer and closer by the second. Not only was he making me and Adam uncomfortable and tense, I could tell looking at Russ and Averman that they were nervous too. Afraid that they could say the wrong thing and give us away. Averman tried changing the subject a few times, but for some reason Charlie always brought us back to dating thing. I looked at Adam and nodded, he seemed to agree with me and winked supportively at me.

"C'mon Adam, what's this mystery woman like"? Julie was obviously teaming with Charlie in his effort to unveil who his girlfriend was.

"Ask her yourself, she's sat across the room from me". He said bluntly.

Everyone turned and looked at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, the kind of uncomfort you'd imagine to be if you were suddenly sat buck naked in a room full of your old high school friends.

"Hi, I'm Adam's girlfriend". I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well, that's erm". Charlie began, I closed my eyes, expecting some sort of outburst from at the very least one of them. "That's great". He finally said.

"Huh". I muttered shocked.

"It's about time Cake Eater, you've had a crush on her since we were 10". Guy joined in.

"What no, disapprovement"? I asked in utter shock, though there was no malice in my tone.

"Why, should we disapprove"? Julie asked.

"What she means, is we both imagined you to be a bit weird about it". Adam clarified exactly what I meant.

Of course after that, we had non stop talk about why we had kept it a secret for so long. Then we decided to watch some of the home videos, Averman had made over the years, with running commentry. But there was the odd one or two where I was the camera person, filming the games they played. The very last one, was one I didn't even know we had. It was of me running the gauntlet in rookie school and then last years iron woman competitions. I sat there amazed at everything I had done. At the time, it hadn't seemed as difficult, but actually sitting back and taking note of what I'd had to do shocked me. When we had watched all the home videos, the guys decided to leave, and I headed straight off to bed, having an early start in the morning. I arrived bright and early at the headquarters where Barney was waiting patiently by the side of a truck for me.

"Morning sleepy head". Barney chuckled as he climbed in the drivers side.

"Hey I'm early". I argued good naturedly.

"Doesn't stop you from being half asleep". He began driving.

ADAM'S P.O.V

You have no idea how much relief hit me, when the guys responded positively to the news about me and Connie. I know it made her sleep easier that night. The following morning, I hadn't even heard her get up, and there were no traces that she had been in a rush to get ready for work. Not long after my getting up, Russ and Averman had joined me. We began chatting easily about last night events, and I couldn't thank them enough for their support and keeping mine and Connie's secret. We just hung around a little, before attempting to tidy the apartment, which to be perfectly honest didn't take us very long, probably because we got bored with it and began rushing. During mid morning, Charlie, Julie, Guy and Louise arrived. It was during the time that we were deciding how to spend the rest of the day until Connie came home, that the phone began ringing. Russ leant over for it and answered it. Slowly the smile on his face began to drop. The seriousness of his expression, got us all to fall into silence, trying to guess what could possibly be wrong.

"Yeah, we'll come down straight away". He said putting the phone down and turning to face us. "Connie's been in a car accident". He told us. He needn't have said anymore, we all simply got up and headed out.

When we got to the hospital, I went into the receptionist who told us she'd get us a nurse. A young red headed nurse came out and lead us through the ER. We found her sat on the edge of a bed with another nurse treating her. She was wrapped in one of those grey blankets that you find in every first aid kit, the nurse was dabbing at her leg, of which was covered in blood and had a huge cut, that was quite deep.

"Are you ok"? I felt a surge of relief, when I saw her. She nodded gently, but I could see pain in her eyes. I sat on the bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her toward me before kissing her forehead.

"Ouch, watch it". She winced as the nurse dabbed away at her leg.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes, while I got get something to cover that up". The nurse excused herself.

"What happened"? Averman sat at the other side of her.

"I learnt never to jump out of a speeding truck". She tried laughing it off, but I knew things ran deeper than she'd like to let on.

"You jumped out of the truck"? Charlie asked, his going wide.

She nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, revealing a cut on her forehead that had been stitched. The more I looked at her, the more I saw more cuts and bruises. She was also shivering, probably not from being cold but probably from shock. I began rubbing my hands on her arms.

"Barney was driving, we were coming down from point dume, there had been a load of kids up there, having motorcycle races. He tried putting the brakes on, but they didn't work. The truck started going faster and faster, and it was either jump or go with the truck over the cliff".

"Have you seen a doctor"? I asked. She nodded. "What did he say"?

"I'm ok. I just need my cuts cleaning up then I'm free to go". She answered as the nurse came back in. "How's Barney"? She asked.

"Barney"? The nurse replied, obviously unsure of who she was referring to.

"Yeah, you know the other lifeguard I came in with"?

"Oh right, I'll just do this then go and check for you", The nurse answered, then quickly applied a bandage around her leg before disappearing off somewhere. 5 minutes later she returned. "He's doing ok. Just a few cuts and bruises like you, but he's broken his knee".

"Can I see him"?

"Yeah, C'mon". The nurse smiled.

We all watched her go, eagerly following the nurse. See Connie and Barney are very close. Barney was the one who trained Connie up. See after rookie school, all rookies have to spend the first month with a more experienced guard, well Connie and Barney were put together, and they'd been close ever since, and it helped that they worked together quite a lot too.

Half an hour later, she returned, and I could tell she'd been crying. But I didn't ask her anything about it, knowing it was probably delayed shock, and seeing Barney had more than likely set it off. She nodded, in answer to Russ' question about heading home. By the time we got home, she seemed to have calmed down, and was no longer shivering. Wearing only her bathing suite with the blanket wrapped loosely around her, she disappeared off to get changed reappearing 10 minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my sweaters, making her look as though she was cold. We all tried chatting as we normally would, and soon she had joined in, the colour in her cheeks were now coming back, from the pale colour it had been earlier. As Averman was making us all some coffee, later that afternoon, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh hey, yeah, um come in". Averman opened the door, revealing Connie's boss Mitch.

"Hey". Connie stood up. "Erm these are my friends Charlie, Julie, Guy and Louise. And you know Adam, Averman and Russ". She quickly introduced her. "Guy's this is my boss Mitch". We all quickly passed pleasentries.

"How are you"? He asked.

"I'm doing ok. Just a bit shocked, but yeah, I'm ok".

"Good. Well I know you're on holiday for a few weeks now, but I don't want you to come back until you're 100% ready to". He said, and I couldn't help but wonder what he trully meant.

"How do you mean until I'm ready"? Connie asked, obviously as confused as I was.

"Well, the accident, it wasn't really an accident". He did'nt take his eyes off her. "Someone messed with the brake pipes. They were rigged to rupture, when excessive force was put on them".

"Someone tried to kill us"? Connie almost stuttered, folding her arms almost in a defensive manner, her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"We don't know as yet whether it was you and Barney they were trying to kill or anyone who happened to have the truck. Did you at any time this morning, leave the truck unattended"?

"Um, once, I think. We were on point dume, we got out of the truck to warn off a group of kids heading up there with motorcycles. They were ok about it and left, so we got back in the truck and carried on, because there had been reports of even more races up there". She told them.

"How long were you out of the truck for"?

"10 minutes at the most".

"Ok. Um. Don't worry about it ok, it sounds like those innocent kids you were warning off set a trap to help their friends who were still racing, nothing personal so to speak". She nodded along with him. "Just take it easy". He rubbed her arm, before leaving.

"You ok"? I asked, getting up, and going to her. She shook her head and started crying.

"We could have been killed. They could have killed us". She allowed me to guide her back to the chair I had been sat in.

"Hey shh, they didn't ok". I talked gently to her, running my fingers through her hair.

Eventually she stopped crying, but just sat there with me, as I continued running my fingers through her hair and rubbing her back.

So what do you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!! – darlin' just dint av same ring lol.

KATIE : Yeah, you really must post this new story you're doing. I totally agree, children should be locked up until they are mature lol – only joking, I think lol. I know is Adam just perfect, I once tried writing him as a not nice Adam, but I just couldn't, my heart wasn't in it so I deleted it lol. Yeah I think I get ya lol, no I don't need to tell you to shut up, cause without you, I wouldn't sit here and laugh like I do lol. Oh I did have fun with my mate, we went to see '13 going on 30', it was ace, but I found it really hard to stay quiet. Well in it there's one bit where they jump off some swings and land on the floor and kiss, well at that point I whispered to my friend 'you know they're gonna end up in sack together', well she started laughing hysterically, and everyone around us were giving us dirty looks. Then about half an hour to end, I asked her the time and she told me and asked why, so I told her I needed to pee and we set about laughing again. I'm surprised we didn't get thrown out lol. Right because I only wrote one pathetic song for you, I'm gonna sing **2**, get that **2 **songs for you lol, firstly - **_How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Maria? A flibberti gibbet! A willo' the wisp! A clown! Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her, Many a thing she ought to understand. But how do you make her stay, And listen to all you say? How do you keep a wave upon the sand? Oh, how do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?_** – How do you solve a problem like Maria, Sound of music, pretty sure people sing hat about me lol. Right secondly, um – **_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair. I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar! Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Oh, I just can't wait to be king! You've rather a long way to go, young Master! If you think... No one saying "do this," Now when I said that I... no one saying "be there," What I meant was that the... no one saying "stop that," But what you don't realize... no one saying "see here." Now see here! Free to run around all day, Well, that's definitely out. Free to do it all my way! I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart. Kings don't need advice from little horn-bills, for a start. If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa. I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left, everybody look right. Everywhere you look, I'm standing spotlight. Not yet, "Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling." Oh I just can't wait to be king. Oh I just can't wait to be king. Oh I just can't wait.... to be king!_** – Oh I just can't wait to be king, Lion King. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!! – sounds better than darlin' dunt it.

Chapter 7

ADAM'S P.O.V

It took us all a few days, to persuade Connie that whoever it was that had tampered with the trucks brakes, hadn't been wanting to kill her, but had simply done it as a malicious prank. She had called Barney every day to check on his recovery, and I think it was also to check how he felt about this whole 'non accident' thing. The day before the rest of the ducks were due to arrive, we spent the day, wandering along the boulevarde and the beach. It took all day mainly because just about every clothes shop on the boulevarde the girls just had to have a quick look, but trust me when I say it wasn't just a quick look. By the time we reached the pier, we all were carrying at the very least 1 bag. I had always liked the pier, you could see for miles up and down the beach and if you knew where about to look, you could see Catalina.

"You guys are so lucky to live here". Louise squealed, as she bounded from one amusement to the other.

"I'd rephrase that to lucky I don't live here". Guy muttered to us, as the girls spotted a clothes trailer. "I'd be so God damn skint if I did".

"Just be glad you don't share a bank account". Russ laughed.

10 minutes later, the girls had finished and we began heading toward the beach, with yet more shopping bags. I have no idea what the girls were buying, it was probably things they'd wear once then forget they owned it. Suddenly all we could hear was a blood curdling scream, and a body fall over the rail. Connie's life-guarding instincts kicked in and she ran to the rail. We followed closely and got there just in time to see the splash the body had created. Without hesitation, Connie slipped her trainers off and climbed the rail, before jumping. I grabbed her shoes and we ran toward the beach. We arrived on the beach just as Connie was walking up the beach support most of the little girls weight. When she was clear of the water, she sat the little girl down, and began asking her a few questions.

"DAISY". A woman ran up screaming. "Honey are you ok"?

"I'm fine mom". The little girl started to get up.

"Thank you so much". The mother told Connie, tears of what I guessed were relief in her eyes.

"Anytime". Connie replied, smiling. Suddenly a blonde lifeguard ran up from behind her, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her round. When he put her down she turned to face him. "CODY". She leapt into his arms.

"Hey Shorty". He greeted her.

"How, when did you get back"?

I vaguely remember Cody. He was a few years older than us and had been a lifeguard for years, but left, then returned before the start of rookie school, to regain a spot on the life-guarding team, he'd had to run the gauntlet with the rookies. Connie and he had become good friends, as they were the only two recruits taken by the Baywatch headquarters, the other rookies who had passed went to others. Then 18 months ago, Cody went away again, training for the Olympics, of which he won Bronze at last years Olympics.

"A few days ago. Mitch let me join the rookies again, and yet again am I back". He smiled.

"Wow, oh and I hear a congratulations is in order. A bronze medalist, it's like being with royalty". She joked.

"I didn't see the bow". He pulled her in for another hug.

"Oh guys, this is Cody, he's just come back from winning bronze in the Olympics. Cody these are the guys". She quickly introduced us then told him that the little girl was ok. "Well I guess you should get back to work. I can't be distracting the lifeguard now can I".

"Ok, I'll see you later". He backed away, then climbed in the truck, before driving away.

"Was he hot or was he hot". Julie said slowly.

"Excuse me"? Charlie looked at her with disbelief.

"You said the same thing about Connie when you saw her". Julie argued.

"I didn't say those exact words, and I think you'll find that you were also staring at her". Charlie fought back.

"Now, now children. Yes I am hot and so is he, end of conversation". Connie stood between them.

"Come on, lets go, I'm starving". Averman began walking away, as we followed him.

When we got in, Connie, Julie and Louise were sat around the table chatting. They were like 3 old women putting the world to rights, and I had to laugh, but looking at them, you could tell how much Connie had missed having her fellow girl duck around, but I also knew that this time when they left she'd also miss Louise.

"I can't believe you actually jumped off the pier to save that little girl". Julie said, as Connie got up to check the lasagne that Russ had put in the oven.

"Guy's it was no big deal". Connie replied modestly.

"Yeah, it was. You JUMPED off the pier for God sakes. No-one in their right mind would have done that". Charlie joined in the conversation, and I knew he had finally seen a different side to life-guarding.

"I couldn't have done it". Julie said, though we all knew why, she was afraid of heights.

"A lot of rookies can't. You have to jump off a pier in order to pass rookie school. I couldn't do it on our practice". She admitted.

"What you couldn't jump off the pier. But you did it so easily today". Julie said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can now, but back then, I couldn't".

"So how did you do it eventually"? Guy asked, suddenly joining in.

"Cody". She said simply. "First he put the image of someone drowning in the water and only me that could save them in my mind, then he spent a whole day, jumping off it with me".

The next day, we all arrived at the airport to greet our remaining ducks. We all stood there a little anxious at seeing them again. I spotted Portman and Fulton first, as they towered over everyone else, then a they got closer, I could see everyone else. We herded them toward the exit where we slowly headed to the cars, feeling it easier to chat than it had been in the airport arrivals lounge. For some reason Connie started laughing.

"Sorry, beeper's on vibrate". She retrieved her beeper from her back pocket. "Adam lend me your phone". She asked. I tossed it to her.

"Wow, she's got you well trained". Fulton laughed. I choose to ignore the comment and began helping squeeze their baggage into the cars.

"Mitch this better be good". Connie said into the phone. "Can't anyone else do it"? She let out a sigh. "I know, but this was supposed to be my week off, I'm not on call". She rubbed her temple. "What's his name?... You are joking aren't you, I hate that guy... Yes ok, but you owe me so very, very big for this... I'll see you in a bit... Bye". She put the phone down, and sighed heavily. "I'm so, so sorry guy's but I've gotta go to work". She apologized.

"Why"? I asked, as we all just stood around.

"Well, I'm supposed to be off, Barney obviously can't work, there's 3 more people off ill, and Mitch is desperate. He's got a Coastie coming for a days work experience".

The guys didn't seem to mind, but I could tell Connie did. We headed back to our place, where Connie went and got her bag straight away. A she walked through the living room, I could see all their heads turn, as they noticed, that she was carrying a lifeguard bag on her shoulder.

"What you working Con"? Averman shouted after her.

"12". She answered quickly, as she closed the door behind her.

"Is Connie, a, a lifeguard"? Luis asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yeah". I answered.

"Seriously"? Fulton asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and she's amazing at it". Julie beamed wit pride, a hell of a difference from when they first arrived.

"This I have to see". Goldberg announced.

"We'll take you to see her in a bit". I told them.

"So, how have you all been"? Julie changed the subject.

So what do you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there.

KATIE : Well my one and only reviewer, what's that feel like chick? Don't worry, when I wrote that Daisy bit, I bouncing up and down in my chair – yes I know I was the one writing it and knew what was going to happen, but I still get excited about these things lol. Cody is hot, it's the Cody from the show, I didn't used to like him, but you know looking back, he was pretty hot lol. I ain't good at owt physical either, I mean yeah horse riding, but that's about it. Yeah right the reason behind them not being as shocked about Connie, is because they are more open minded about her lol. No they don't know about Adam and Connie yet, or if they do, they haven't told me lol. Oh is that Catwoman any good, I'm not real sure whether I want to see it, it looks real good, but I dunno lol. Ewww that man sounds like a real creep, I'd have been so scared lol. You need to get yourself off to self defense classes, I went with my mate cause my best mate(almost brother) was running one with his karate or some crap like that class. We only went for a laugh, but God it didn't half bring a new light to everything. The funny part was that, we had to split into twos and get like an instructor and show them everything we had learnt. Well I teamed up with my mate and we got my other mate, I totally had him begging for mercy lol. Right for my song - **_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha want, Whatcha gonna do when sherriff John Brown, come for you tell me whatcha gonna do. Bad boys bad boys, Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you, Bad boys, bad boys, Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do, when they come for you, When you were eight, And you had bad traits, You go to school and you learn the golden rule, So why are you acting like a bloody fool, If you get hot you must get cool, Bad boys, bad boys, Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do, When they come for you (repeat), You chuck it on this one, You chuck it on this one, You chuck it on mother and, You chuck it on you father, You chuck it on you brother and, You chuck it on you sister, You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me, Nobody naw give you no break, Police naw give you no break, Soldier naw give you no break, Not even you idren naw give you no break, Why did you have to act so mean don't you know, You're a human being born of a mother with, The love of a father reflections come and reflections go, I know sometimes you want to let go, I know sometimes you want to let go_** – Cops theme, bad boys. I love that song, my dad used to watch Cops, but I would watch it just for theme tune lol. Right anyways thanks for being my one and ONLY reviewer. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

**_DEDICATED TO KATIE, CAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVES ME ENOUGH TO REVIEW LOL!!!!_**

Chapter 8

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I felt so guilty for having to go to work, leaving the ducks who had just arrived. I arrived at the headquarters and made a dash for the changing rooms, having a few of my collegues asking me what I was doing her as it was supposed to be my week off. When I had changed, I went up to Mitch's office, where he was sat behind his desk, signing some paper work. One look at him and I knew how guilty he was feeling.

"Ok, where is he"? I asked.

"I'm right here". He answered, from the corner of the office, that had been out of my eye shot.

"David Peterson meet Connie Moreau". Mitch introduced us. "Connie, David is here for the day to experience our methods of doing things, next week, I'm going to be spending the day with the Coast guards". Mitch informed me.

"Great. Um David, let's go". I smiled weakly at him and Mitch, before leaving the office, with David in tow.

I knew David vaguely, but knew him more by reputation. He thought of himself as the big man up at the coast guard station. He was very big headed and always knew best. We'd had a few run in's on rescue operations, and he had no problem with ordering us lifeguards around as though we were beneath him. I was however, today at the very least, determined to try and be civil with him, which I knew would be no easy task as he made everything twice as difficult as it should be.

"So David, how long have you been a coast guard"? I asked as I drove us to our tower.

"8 years, you probably weren't even out of diapers". He told me. "I know I'm supposed to be learning from you, but let me tell you now, you probably can't show me anything today that I don't know already".

"We'll see shall we". I pulled up outside the tower and headed p the ramp and began opening up.

Once the tower was fully open, I tossed him the spare can from the tower. He looked at it as though it was a foreign body, and had no idea why he needed to carry it with him. This was going to be a long day.

"It's a floatation device. You need to carry it with you everywhere. It isn't used just in the water, it can be used as a tool of self defense". I told him.

"I don't know why all you lifeguards complain, this is the easiest job in the world". He lounged in the chair, resting his legs on the banister that went all around the tower.

"You think so do you"? I asked him.

"Yeah I do". He replied cockily.

"Well see how it easy it is, patrolling 400 hundred yards of the beach, with over a 1000 visitors. Not only are you to keep your eyes on your water, you have to keep it on the sand. You don't just deal with water rescues, you could quite easily be dealing with heart attacks or strokes". I informed him.

"Yeah whatever", He answered.

At that point I noticed 12 bodies making their way up the beach toward my tower. I picked my can up and headed toward them. David hardly noticed me, but I wasn't particularly bothered, he was no more use than a chocolate fireguard.

"Hey what are you doing here"? I asked when I reached them, though I didn't take my eyes away from the beach or the water.

"Looky what we have here, a hot looking lifeguard". Luis joked.

"Very funny Luis". I let out a sigh.

"What's up"? Averman asked.

"I'm just trying to think of a revenge tactic for Mitch". I smiled.

"Why"? Julie asked.

"See that guy in my tower"? I motioned toward David. "That's David Peterson, he's a US coastguard. He has to spend the day with me, to learn the lifeguard techniques we use. He is the most arrogant pig I've ever met in my whole life. He thinks all he's got to do is sit around in the tower until someone shouts help, then I doubt he'd move, he'd probably expect them to come to him". I chuckled at the thought.

"He looks about 90". Averman commented.

"Well apparently I was in diapers 8 years ago, so you know". I told them what he'd said. "Look I have to get back to work, I'll see you in a while". I headed back to the tower, where David was still lounging around. "This is all one big joke to you isn't it". I pushed his legs down, almost making him fall from his chair.

"Hey lighten up. You lifeguards are all the same, too uptight for your own good".

He began telling me everything that we were doing wrong, that I noticed someone struggling in the water. I grabbed my can and unhooked the phone before dashing toward the water. I vaguely heard him calling after me, asking what the hell I was doing. I quickly reached the victim, pushing my can toward them, before swimming back toward the beach. When I was about half way there, Cody met me and helped me bring them in. Luckily the victim was ok, just a little shook up.

"Hey Cody, just watch my water for 2 minutes will you"? I asked, before heading toward David who was stood frozen half way between the water and the beach. I began wrapping my can up. "Life-guarding isn't just sitting around on your backside all day, waiting for accidents to happen. The sooner you realize that the better. You could have just cost a life out there". I stormed passed him and went back to my tower.

The day seemed to go downhill from there. He still saw this whole thing as 1 big joke, though he did keep his eye out for accidents. We were clashing like water and oil, and I could feel myself loosing control and knew I'd snap at any given minute. It was only when he began talking about our uniforms, then commenting on the sunbathers bathing suites that I blew my top.

"I mean look at those girls there, if they aren't leading guys on, I don't know what they're doing". He commented on 2 young girls laid out to the left of my tower.

"You guys are all the same. Just because you guys can't control your urges doesn't mean that we're leading you on". I bit back, as I scanned the beach and water.

"Well look at those two down there, they're surrounded by at least 10 guys". And we all know just exactly who he was talking about.

"Those twelve people down there just happen to be my best friends. But I'm sure they won't mind if you come and have a chat with them". I almost dragged him down the ramp and toward the guys. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet David Peterson, David I'd like you to meet my friends". I introduced them with fake happiness. "Hey Julie, Louise, David and I were just talking, and he happened to mention how hot you two look, and was also wondering why you think a lot of girls wear small bathing suites to the beach". I dropped him in it right there.

"You said what"? Arhh good old Portman.

"Well I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, but I really have to get back to work". I began walking away.

"So do I". David said very embarrassed.

"No, no it's ok, you have 5 minutes break, you've been working SOOO hard all day". I was laughing hysterically inside.

Well lets just say after that, David didn't look so hot headed. He continued the day in a silent manner, almost taking the job seriously. But I was so pleased when the day finally ended. I drove us back to the headquarters in silence, and left guided him back to Mitch's office, where I left him. I headed home in a great mood, knowing that my friends were waiting for me. I had hardly stepped through the door before a million questions were flung at me. I answered them all in turn, before I headed off to get changed.

"Oh and Connie, me and Louise have a bone to pick with you"? Julie said before I got in my room.

"Oh yeah, and what's that"? I asked as I turned to face them, trying to suppress my smile, as I knew what it was about.

"David". Louise grinned.

"Oh that". I started laughing. "I'm sorry, but he reminded me of you guys when you first found out about me being a lifeguard, and he WAS making some comments about you".

"The poor guy looked as though he wanted the sand to swallow him up". Julie laughed along.

"Talk about throwing him in to the lions". Ken commented.

"Yeah well he deserved it". I said, before getting changed.

That night we all went to dinner, and well lets just say the restaurant, wasn't exactly pleased that 13 people had arrived at such short notice. But they accomoddated us, especially when Goldberg tried flapping a $50 dollar note at the guy. I think he'd always wanted to do that.

Well the guys knew about me and Adam, which had taken some time to explain once I had gotten changed, but thankfully they too, took the news quite well.

During dinner, we all started chatting, and the subject arose about Guy, Charlie, Julie and Louise's arrival and how they had reacted to what my job was.

"So you guys, do you still think Lifeguards just parade around their tower in skimpy bathing suites"? I asked.

"We never said that". Guy argued.

"I knew you were thinking it, as does everyone, like David Peterson".

"Ok, we now know there's much more to being a lifeguard. And I personally am really proud of you". Julie said, but she was just a little tipsy.

"See, appearances are very deceiving are they not".

So that definitely is the end. I'm not as happy about how it all went as I would have liked but never mid lol. Anyways PLEASE R&R!!!!


End file.
